Cinderella/Gallery
These are images and screenshots of Cinderella |-|Promotional= Cinderella Cenicienta.8.png Cenicienta.4.png Cenicienta.5.png Cinderellaprincess.jpg Cinderella0.png Tiara Cinderela.JPG Cinderella Tiara.png princesscinderella2.jpg Diamond.png|Another version of Cinderella's Diamond Edition Art. pelene small.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming dancing on the ice. cinderella-3039.jpg|Holiday Picture Cinderella DV.jpg|Disney Vault cinderella.jpeg Cindaprince.png Cinderella-Pink-Dress.jpg img-thing (2).jpg cinderella bejeweled.png cinderella with rose.png cinderella on horse.png glitter-cinderella-disney-temporary-tattoo.jpg Cinderella Flower gown.jpg cindy in gold 01.png|Cinderella in Gold. cinderella garden.png|Garden of Beauty Cinderella cinderella 04.png cinderella 05.png cinderella bejeweled 02.png xmas cindy 3.png cindy sparkles.png cinderella011.png cinderella 07.png cinderella 08.gif cinderella 11.png|Winter Cinderella cinderella (1).png cinderella 12.png cinderella 13.png Cinderella Wallpaper 2.jpg Cinderella Curtsy Wallpaper.jpg Cinderella DVD.jpg Cenerentola.jpg IMG_2807.JPG Cinderella Diamond 2.png Live-Action Remake Cinderella-2015-Textless.jpg CinPrince2015Textless.jpg Cinderella with prince kit.png Cinderella (2015) - Promotional Image - Cinderella and Prince Charming.jpg Disney Cinder Ella.png Cinder Ella.png 1d4aea62d107971db536771b11a07eae.jpg|Cinderella as a bride Redesign 8fe988be10b11053db125590ea6ecfa3.jpg Cinderella-royal-debut-life-size-standup.jpg 1734_CinderellaHoliday_50.jpg Cenicienta.19.png 7113dcaff2c186be3ce7ad314dd820f7.jpg Cinderellanew.jpg Cinderella2012.png Cinderella with Bruno.png|Cinderella living her ordinary life, with her makeover... Cinderella Redesign 3.png silhouette cindy.png|Cinderella Silhouette Cinderela2013.png Princess protection program14.jpg cinderellanewuk.png CinderellaPoseRedesign.png CinderellaPet.jpg Cinderella extreme princess photo.png|The Ultimate Cinderella Redesign Disney Princess Palace Pets.png cinderella 01.JPG cinderella 02.JPG cinderella 03.JPG DP-Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella in the official website. Cinderella-and-Bibiddy.png Cinderella-DP.jpg CinderellaRedesign.png Cinderella New Redesign 2013.jpg A-Special-Appearence-by-Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella in Sofia the First. Cinderella New Redesign Poster.jpg Cinderella Redesign 2.jpg Cinderella Redesign 3.jpg Cinderella Redesign 5.jpg Cinderella and Prince Charming.jpg cinderella with palace pet 2.png cinderella with palace pet.png Cinderella and Bibbidy Banner.jpg Daf8012a27c198024be647e49030135b--princess-disney-disney-cruiseplan.jpg Cinderella Redesign 7.jpg Cinderella Redesign 8.jpg Cinderella Shop Banner.jpg Cinderella10.jpg cinderella1.jpg cinderella2.jpg cinderella3redesign.jpg cinderella4redesign.jpg cinderellanewpic.jpg Cinderella 2014.jpg Cinderella new redesign.png|Cinderella's redesign without sparkles Cinderella Redesign 10.jpg Cinderella Redesign 11.jpg cinderellapose1.png cindy winter.png|Cinderella's Redesigned Winter Outfit Cinderella 1.png Cinderella4redesign.png Cinderella 2.png Cinderella 3.png Cinderellanew.png cinderellaredesign.jpg|Cinderella's 2014 redesign Cinderella New.png Cinderella_round_2.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella 2015.png royal Cinderella.png Cinderella pr.jpg|Cinderella's slippers Cinderella and her friends.jpg|Cinderella and her friends. Cinderella and Bruno.png|Cinderella and Bruno. Cinderella is going to the ball.jpg|Cinderella is going to the ball. Cind.jpg|Cinderella is running from the ball Cinderella twirl.jpg Cinderella and her coach.jpg Cinderella dance.png Cinderella and pumpkin coach.png Vector-06.jpg Cindy beauty.png Dream big.png Princess 1.png new looks.jpg|In the garden. Hero princesses.png holding her slipper.jpg Cinderella and fairy godmother.jpg Cinderella new picture.jpeg New looks.png Cinderella is wonder.jpg Cinderellabarefoot.png Cinderellaridinghorse.png |-|Concept Art= Gal cin development-art cin 447.jpg gal cin development-art cinderella-prince 447.jpg gal cin development-art cinderella 447.jpg gal cin development-art cinderella-fairy 447.jpg CinderellaEarlySkMB.jpg|A more Danish inspired design of Cinderella by Mary Blair. CinderellaDreamMB.jpg|Cinderella looking out to the castle, by Mary Blair. CinderellaMirrorMB.jpg|Cinderella looking in the mirror, by Mary Blair. CinderellaCoachMB.jpeg|The pumpkin becomes a magnificent coach, by Mary Blair. CinderellaTransformsMB.jpg|The Fairy Godmother transforms Cinderella, by Mary Blair. CinderellaPrinceMB.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming at the ball, by Mary Blair. CinderellaWorkDressMB.jpg|Work dress study by Mary Blair. CinderellaWorkDressMB2.jpg|Work dress study by Mary Blair. cinderella-1950-original-production-drawing.jpg|A sketch of cinderella with the invitation. Cinderella Ballgown Concept Art 1.jpg Cinderella Ballgown Concept Art 2.jpg Cinderella Concept Art 1.jpg Cinderella with the Glass Slipper Concept Art.jpg Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Concept Art 1.jpg Tumblr ngsocmIYbV1s5ptf3o1 1280.jpg|Cinderella and her pink dress, by Mary Blair. Cinderella Concept Mary Blair.jpg|Cinderella prepares for her day's work by Mary Blair. M-blair-cinderella-concept-art4.jpg Cinderella-coach-castle-web.jpg Cinderella - Concept Art - Mary Blair - 1950.JPG Cinderella16.jpg CinderellaDress MarcDavis2.jpg|Cinderella dress concepts by Marc Davis. Cinderella MaryBlair6.jpg|Colorful designs of Cinderella by Mary Blair. CinderellaCel.jpg|An early color model cel featuring Cinderella and other characters. |-|Stock Art= cn95.gif cn89.gif may158.gif cinderella-birds4.png Snowwhite cinderella aurora.gif Disney-princesses.png Cinderella-birds2.png Cinderella-gus.png Feb512.gif Cinderella-birds.png Cinderella-birds3.png Cinderella-birds5.png Clipcindyfriends.gif Clipcindyp.gif Clipcindydream.gif 110424.gif Rapunzelprincesses.gif Cinderella ariel snowwhite tea.gif Cinderella ariel belle.gif Disney princesses.gif Nov2010.gif Cinderella ariel snowwhite.gif Cinderella-broom.png Cinderella-pumpkin.png Cinderella42.png Princesses-halloween.png Cinderella-halloweenpumpkin.png Cinderellahalloween.gif Cinderella-horse2.png cinderella_pink.gif cinderella-pink.png march227.gif cinderella35.png 201213.gif cinderella10.png cinderella26.png Cinderella-mice3.png Cinderella-mouse.png cinderella27.png cinderella32.png cinderella40.png cinderella-dress2.png cinderella.gif cinderella4.gif cinderella7.gif cinderella10.gif cinderella-bench.png cinderella-list.png Nov209.gif cinderella-prince-charming.png |-|Cinderella= cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-22.jpg|9-year-old Cinderella with her Father, Major and Bruno Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg|Young Cinderella mourning her father's death Cinderella-175.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-290.jpg Cinderella-390.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-472.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-504.jpg Cinderella-512.png Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-562.jpg Cinderella-623.png Cinderella-647.png Cinderella-672.png Cinderella-761.png|Cinderella freeing Gus Cinderella-795.png Cinderella-820.png Cinderella-856.png Cinderella-875.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-933.jpg Cinderella-928.png Cinderella-1008.png Cinderella-1140.png cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1170.jpg|Cinderella with Bruno Cinderella-1220.jpg Cinderella-1227.jpg Cinderella-1264.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps com-1299.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-1679.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2258.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2331.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2534.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3000.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3090.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3113.jpg Cinderella-take-an-invitation.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3157.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3312.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3395.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3399.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3429.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-3464.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4514.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4538.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4593.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4628.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4661.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4672.jpg Cinderellla_getting_picked_on_by_her_stepmother_over_her_dress.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4684.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4712.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4760.jpg|The dress gets ripped. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4860.jpg|Cinderella's lament. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-4940.jpg|Fairy Godmother comforts her. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5031.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5041.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5105.jpg|Cinderella and Fairy Godmother Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5127.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5333.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5386.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5391.jpg|She is being measured for her princess dress. Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5416.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5422.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5434.jpg|"Did you ever see such a beautiful dress?" Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5444.png|"And look -- glass slippers." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5451.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5472.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5500.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5503.jpg Fairy-Godmother-Scene-10.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5720.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-5858.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6132.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6145.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6284.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6291.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6321.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6475.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6512.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6581.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7002.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-7250.jpg Cinderella Shocked.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8453.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8519.jpg|"You see, I have the other slipper." Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8538.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8566.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8583.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8603.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8629.jpg cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-8642.jpg|Cinderella living happily ever after in the first film. |-|Cinderella II: Dreams Come True= Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-430.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-439.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-523.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-571.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-647.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-678.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-701.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-716.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-728.jpg File:Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps_com-743.jpg|"Oh, Bruno!" *giggles* Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-786.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-872.jpg|How does a cheese omelet sound? Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-946.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-978.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1014.jpg|Cinderella gets dressed '' as a princess '' Cinderella2- dress up.jpg Cinderella2 dress up part 2.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1108.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1164.jpg Cinderella and prudence.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1222.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1224.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1285.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1293.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1326.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1407.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1454.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1485.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1579.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1634.jpg|Cinderella crying Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1673.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1691.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1710.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1722.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1749.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1758.jpg Cinderella_with_invitations.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1875.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1885.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1985.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1989.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2087.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2129.jpg cinderella_by_window.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2133.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2153.jpg cinderella two.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2160.jpg cinderella_formal.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2192.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2207.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2230.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2253.jpg cinderella_with_rose.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2303.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2387.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2418.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2499.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2523.jpg|Cinderella with Prince Charming, the King and Prudence Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2535.jpg|I think we're going to be great friends. Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2591.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-2608.jpg|"Someday I'll get this princess thing right?" cinderella_and_charming.jpg cinderella_smelling_flowers.jpg cinderella_by_flowers.jpg cinderella with hanky.jpg cinderella writing.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3883.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-3984.jpg cinderella_flowers.jpg cinderella shocked.jpg cinderella_yellow_dress.jpg cinderella with birds.jpg cinderella holding a basket.jpg cinderella (2).jpg|Whistling cinderella (3).jpg cinderella by leaves.jpg cinderella arms crossed.jpg cinderella ((5)).jpg cinderella (6).jpg cinderella smiling.jpg cinderella (4).jpg cinderella and birds.jpg cinderella II.jpg cinderella singing song.jpg cinderella on a horse.jpg cinderella singing.jpg cinderella walking down stairs.jpg cinderella with book.jpg cinderella with dress.jpg cinderella (5).jpg cinderella with hair brush.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7710.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7714.jpg cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7901.jpg Cinderella2-disneyscreencaps.com-7950.jpg |-|Cinderella III: A Twist in Time= Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-24.jpg|"That girl was me!" Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (11).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (12).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (13).jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-71.jpg|You found my shoes! Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (14).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (15).jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-320.jpg CinderellaIII-12.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-407.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-409.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-925.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1156.jpg|Cinderella and Lady Tremaine Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1288.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1402.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1420.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1435.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1572.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1603.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-14.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1784.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1776.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1746.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1732.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1783.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1801.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1813.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1814.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1816.jpg Cinderella-twist-time-1.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2659.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2685.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2742.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2749.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-2991.jpg|Cinderella with Jaq and Gus Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4015.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4124.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4375.jpg|Cinderella disguises herself as a castle maid in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-4555.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5746.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5807.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-5998.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6013.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6027.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6057.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6323.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6513.jpg|Cinderella teleported into a demonic pumpkin carriage cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg|"We need to stop this thing!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6667.jpg|Cinderella trying to get out of the warped pumpkin cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6694.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6758.jpg|"Lucifer! Let him go!" cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6789.jpg|"Bad kitty!" cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6841.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6843.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6899.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6908.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6914.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7063.jpg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7171.jpeg cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7177.jpeg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7238.jpg|Cinderella's look of amazement as Anastasia refuses to marry the Prince Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7329.jpg|"STOP! NO MORE!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7330.jpg|Cinderella defends Anastasia for her honesty. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7339.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7342.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7422.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7500.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7506.jpg|Cinderella and Anastasia reconcile. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7519.jpg|Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo! Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7595.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7597.jpg|"Thank you!" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7615.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7626.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7648.jpg|"I do" Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7661.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7665.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7692.jpg|Cinderella and Prince Charming get married in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time. Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-7704.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-6081.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1114.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1182.jpg Cinderella3-disneyscreencaps.com-1496.jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (7).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (6).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (5).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (4).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (3).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (2).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (1).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (10).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (9).jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (8).jpg Cinderella upset.jpg CinderellaIII-04.jpg Cinderella & Prince Charming - A Twist in Time (16).jpg |-|Live-Action Remake= Hr Cinderella 1.jpg Cinderella 2015 14.jpg Cinderella 2015 13.jpg Cinderella 2015 12.JPG Cinderella 2015 11.JPG Cinderella 2015 10.jpg Cinderella 2015 7.JPG Cinderella 2015 5.JPG Cinderella 2015 4.jpg Cinderella 2015 2.jpg Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-5974.jpg Cinderella 2015 15.jpg Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-6136.jpg Cinderella 2015 21.jpg Cinderella 2015 18.jpg Cinderella 2015 20.jpg Cinderella 2015 19.JPG Cinderella 2015 17.jpg Cinderella 2015 30.jpg Cinderella 2015 28.jpg Cinderella 2015 27.jpg Cinderella 2015 22.jpg Cinderella 2015 43.jpg Cinderella 2015 38.jpg Cinderella 2015 36.jpg Cinderella 2015 35.jpg Cinderella 2015 32.jpg Disney_movie_cinderella_2015_screenshot_of_cinderella.png Cinderella 2015 56.jpg Cinderella 2015 55.jpg Cinderella 2015 54.jpg Cinderella 2015 50.jpg Cinderella 2015 49.jpg Cinderella 2015 47.jpg Cinderella 2015 59.jpg Cinderella 2015 57.jpg Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-6947.jpg Cinderell-2015-disneyscreencaps.com-9728.jpg |-|House of Mouse= Cinderella with prince charming.jpg|Cinderella looking annoyed Tigger in house of mouse.jpg Cenicienta ofrece calabaza Mickey.png Mery in House of Mouse.jpg House Of Mouse - The Stolen Cartoons and a Missing Shoe.jpg Cinderellahouseofmouse1.png Cinderella surprised.PNG Cinderella's feet.PNG |-|Sofia the First= Sofia and Cinderella.JPG|Cinderella as seen in Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess Cinderella-Sofia-the-first.jpg|"Your Amulet brought me here. It links all the princesses whoever wore it, and when one of us is in trouble, another will come to help. Why are you so sad, Sofia?" Truesisters.jpg Cinderella-Sofia-the-First-2jpg.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-4.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-3.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-5.png|"Only you can do that, but I think I can help you find your way." Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-6.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-7.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-8.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-9.png Cinderella_and_Sofia.jpg Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-11.png Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-12.png|"Perhaps, all she needs is a second chance." Cinderella-in-Sofia-the-First-10.png Cinderella_Sofia_the_First_13.png|"You could be True Sisters." Forever Royal (20).png Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (1).jpg Sofia the First Forever Royal - The Disney Princesses (2).jpg |-|Ralph Breaks The Internet= Ralph Breaks The Internet 49.jpg Vanellope and the disney princesses.jpg|Cinderella in Ralph Breaks the Internet Ralph Breaks The Internet 57.jpg|She is not afraid to use a glass slipper Ralph Breaks The Internet 59.jpg Ralph Breaks The Internet 63.jpg|"Do animals talk to you?" Ralph Breaks the Internet 133.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 134.png Ralph Breaks the Internet Sweater Princesses.jpg Cinderella-0.jpg|Cinderella's causal attire Princesses-takes-wefie.jpg |-|Miscellaneous Appearances= Cinderella Tiyldd.png|Cinderella in Walt Disney anthology series series Cinderella Cameo.PNG|Cinderella's cameo in Teacher's Pet: The Movie Princesses at Disney Water Parks.png|Cinderella in a Disney Water Park commercial |-|Video games= DPEJ-4.png To Be Added |-|Disney Parks and other live appearances= To Be Added |-|Printed Media= Cinderella & pumpkin.jpg The Lost Tiara book.jpg|Cinderella in "The Lost Tiara". Cinderella Read and Sing Storybook.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Book of Secrets.jpg Cinderella Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo Book.jpg Favdisprincess2 1.jpg Drawprinc4.jpg Drawprinc1.jpg Sofia the First Japanese Magazine Cover.jpg|Disney Fan Magazine (Japanese Cover) Disney Princess - Make a Wish.jpg Disney Princess - What Makes a Princess?.jpg Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Cinderella (1).jpg Disney Princess - Beautiful Brides - Cinderella (2).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (5).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (4).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (3).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (2).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - Cinderella (1).jpg Disney Princess - A Horse to Love - (Cover).jpg Ultimate Sticker Collection Tsum Tsum.jpg Cinderela caderno.jpg|Cinderella copybook Cinderela.jpg Cinderella stickers.jpg|Cinderella stickers Shopping.jpg Dazzling-Dreams-Parragon-Books.jpg Little Cinderella 2.jpg Little Cinderella 1.jpg Little Cinderella 3.jpg Little Cinderella 5.jpg Little Cinderella 4.jpg little Cinderella 6.jpg Kilala Princess volume 5.jpg Kilala Princess volume 3.jpg 978-3-8401-5541-3.ANS .012.jpg|Cinderella calendar.jpg IMG_2482.JPG ''Cinderella'' Disney-Cinderella-Storybook.jpg Cinderella bgb front.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 1.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 2.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 3.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 4.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 5.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 6.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 8.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 10.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 11.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 12.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 14.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 15.jpg |-|Merchandise= CinderellaACDoll.jpg|Animator's Collection Cinderella Doll. Cinderella_Designer_Doll.jpg|Cinderella Designer Doll Cindrella Pin.jpg|Trading Pin Disney-Theme-Park-Candyland.png Cinderella WDCC 01.jpg|WDCC cinderellaplate.jpg cinderella shoes.jpg cinderella toy.jpg Luciferncindy.png cinderellawedding.png Cinderella Singingdoll.png|Cinderella Singing Doll Cinderella Classic Doll.png|Cinderella Classic Doll Cinderella Wedding Snowglobe.jpg Cinderella_2012_Holiday_doll.jpg|Cinderella 2012 Holiday doll Cinderella_2012_Holiday_Doll_Boxed.jpg Missouri Pin.jpg Cinderella_Sparkling_Doll.jpg Cinderella_Sparking_Doll_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_Sparkling_Doll_2012.jpg Cinderella doll.jpg Cinderella_Sparkling_Doll_2013.jpg Cinderella_Sparking_Doll_2013_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_2012_Diamond_Edition_Doll.jpg Cinderella_2012_Diamond_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg princess braclet.jpg Cinderella 004-1.jpg Cinderella vinylmation.jpeg Princess notebook.jpg Princess dolls.jpg Princess charms.png disney plushes.png cinderella plush.jpg Disney Cinderella's Musical Gown Waterglobe.jpg Disney Cinderella's Musical Gown Waterglobe-2.jpg Cinderella Disney snow globe.jpg Disney Cinderella Snowglobe This is Love Musical Light Up Slipper Rare-2.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella Jaq Gus Snowglobe Water Globe Glass Dome Figure.jpg cinderella bookmark.jpg Cinderella_Royal_Debut_Disney_Gift_Card.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella and Horse.jpg Disney Signature Collection Cinderella Doll.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Fashions Giftset.jpg DISNEY Little Kingdom MAGICLIP™ Playset.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Story Collection.jpg DISNEY Princess GLITTER 'N LIGHTS CINDERELLA DOLL.jpg Disney Princess MAGICLIP™ Collection.jpg cinderella-holiday-princess.jpg disney-princess-cinderella-royal-style-doll.jpg My First Cinderella Doll.jpg ballgown-surprise-cinderella-doll.jpg Magiclip cinderella doll.jpg Sing along cinderella doll.jpg Wardrobe-set-cinderella.jpg Royal tea cinderella and belle.jpg DOLL-DISP-CHAR-CIND-FAIRYTALE_WEDDING.jpg Cinderella_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set.jpg Cinderella_Singing_Doll_and_Costume_Set_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_Disney_Store_2012_Wedding_Doll.jpg Cinderella_Disney_Store_2012_Wedding_Doll_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_2012_Wedding_Plush.jpg Cinderella_Nightshirt_For_Girls.jpg Cinderella_2012_Disney_Store_Doll_Set.jpg Cinderella_2012_Disney_Store_Doll_Set_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_2014_Plush.jpg Cinderella_Jewelry_Box.jpg Cinderella_2012_Stationary_Kit.jpg Cinderella_2012_Limited_Edition_Doll.jpg Cinderella_2012_Limited_Edition_Doll_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_2012_Reusable_Tote.jpg Cinderella_2014_Disney_Store_Doll.jpg Cinderella_2014_Disney_Store_Doll_Boxed.jpg Cinderella-DP-MagiClip.jpg Cinderella_2012_Animators_Doll_Set.jpg Cinderella_2012_Animators_Doll_Set_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_2013_Disney_Animators_Doll.jpg Cinderella_2013_Disney_Animators_Doll_Boxed.jpg Cinderella_Mini-Doll_Set.jpg Cinderella_Charm_Bracelet.jpg Cinderella_2014_Disney_Animators_Doll_Boxed.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Cinderella_and_Prince_Charming_Dolls.jpg Disney_Fairytale_Designer_Collection_-_Cinderella_and_Prince_Charming_Mug.jpg CinderellaPouch_Japan.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Fairy-tale Scene Play Set.jpg Swarovskicinderella.jpg Cinderella 2015 doll.jpg|Cinderella 2015 doll Cinderella Limited Edition Pin Set - Live Action Film 05.jpg Cinderella Limited Edition Pin Set - Live Action Film 02.jpg DSBcinderella12.jpg DScinderellaLE12.jpg DScinderellawedding12.jpg Disney-Princess-purse-and-gloves.jpg DSCinCostumeS14.jpg DSCindCostumeS14.jpg Cinderella Forever Enchanted.jpg cinderellachristmasgreetingcard.png|Christmas gift pouch greeting card cinderellamirror1.jpg|Panel mirror cinderellamirror2.jpg|"It's not easy being a princess" panel mirror cinderellajewelrypouch.jpg|Jewelry pouch cinderellacurtains.jpg|Carriage curtains cinderellacurtains2.jpg|Dress transformation curtains cinderellaapron.jpg|Apron cinderellastainedglassiphonecase.jpg|Stained glass iPhone case cinderellaminitsumtsumset.jpg|Mini Tsum Tsum set cinderelladreamballcollection.jpg cinderellabagcollectionlesportsac.jpg Hallmark-D23-Prince-Cinderella-itty-bittys.jpg Cinderella Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Cinderella Eeyore Marie.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Dumbo Cinderella Daisy.jpg Vinyl Tsum Tsum Daisy Cheshire Cat Cinderella.jpg Cinderella Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Japan Tsum Tsum Calendar 2016.jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Disney Tsum Tsum Vinyl Mystery Stack Series 2.jpg Cinderella 2016 Funko.jpg Tsum tsum mystery series 10.jpeg |-|Miscellaneous= Disney Princesses.jpg|Cinderella watching Princess Tiana's entrance at Disneyland Paris. Cinderella Wallpaper.jpg PrincessMagazineK.png|Cinderella in Elle Magazine! Minnie Mouse Cinderella.PNG Princess-app-cinderella.jpg DisneyPrincessHoroscopes.jpg CinderellaDisney.jpg Disneystockcertificate.jpg Cinderella Chalk.jpg Cinderella flag.png Cindy calendar.jpg diamond6.png Cinderella servant.jpg Princess promo.jpg Category:Cinderella Category:Cinderella II Category:Cinderella III Category:Galleries Category:Article stubs Category:Wreck It Ralph films